


Opposites Attract

by lilithilien



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/pseuds/lilithilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deniz is not his only rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

It's true, Marc had been surprised when Roman agreed to have breakfast with him. But what had truly surprised him was the restaurant that Roman suggested. No. 7. "It's next to the Centre, you can't miss it," Roman had explained, but he hadn't needed to. Marc had heard of the bar so many times before, had heard of the barkeep so much more, had burned with jealousy at the man who'd caught Etienne's attention before, of the one he sometimes worried still held his heart.

"I'm seeing someone," he had said, looking at Roman, but his words had been only for the man behind their table. Compact, wearing black and a stern frown for Marc, he floated through the bar like a determined storm cloud. It was hard picturing him with Etienne, he of the easy smile and carefree stride, the ineffably French airiness that called to Marc's proper German soul.

Then again, it wasn't hard to imagine at all.

Opposites attract, Etienne always said, and Marc had always taken it as a compliment. Now he knew the truth: Etienne's genuine opposite was in this Turkish barkeep, the true other half of his lover's coin. Stealing Roman away from the son, that might be a battle, but it was one that Marc was fairly sure he could win. But ever claiming Etienne completely away from the father? Even in another country, that was a war he knew he'd never win.

~~~ The End ~~~


End file.
